1. Field of the Invention
The Navy has the present capability of communicating in flight with free-fall weapon fuzes. However, a major problem, in current aircraft, is the proliferation of wires for weapon communication. Various concepts are being studied to minimize communication wires among which is one using multiplexing techniques. In this system, the fuze function control needs will also be integrated into the system. X-ray and optical techniques are also being studied as ways of providing fuze communication without a direct wiring connection. Both the X-ray and optical systems use digital techniques to provide greater potential reliability by eliminating the necessity for the arming crew to mate electrical connectors under the hurried environment during strike-up operations aboard an aircraft carrier deck and expanded data capacity over the present limited DC voltage level system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fuze function control sets are presently in the Navy inventory. Among these are the AN/AWW-1, -2, -4 fuze function control sets. These sets are capable of selecting one of four fuzing modes (proximity, instanteous upon target impact, or one of two delay times after impact) by applying a specific DC voltage to the electric bomb fuze at the time the weapon is released. The voltage levels used are +300, +195, -195, -300 volts, transmitted via a single umbilical cable between the aircraft and the weapon. The Mark 122 arming safety switch on the weapon is used to prevent voltage application to the fuze until the weapon is released. This voltage level transfer is achieved through a lanyard and umbilical connection. The Mark 39 quick-disconnect receptacle is the major component of the electric bomb fuze system on the bomb rack side of the interface. Because of wide variations in bomb rack design, the Mark 39 receptacle appears in many forms. This particular system has experienced problems with its numerous electrical connections, particularly in high humidity environments.
The prior art system is illustrated in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a bomb with an umbilical which is used to transfer the fuzing information between the aircraft and the weapon, the fuze arming wires which arm a mechanical nose fuze and an electric tail fuze and a fin release wire.